Still afraid to let it flow
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Nech mě být," řekne Sam, ale v jeho hlase není stejná energie, jako když to říká tátovi, jen únava a prosba a možná i strach. Pořád ještě se na něj odmítá podívat. Pre-series, coming out


„Ahoj, Sammy!"

Dean hlasitě pozdraví bratra, ale ani nezvedne hlavu od nože, který se právě snaží nabrousit (a se kterým to vypadá docela marně, ten nůž už to má asi definitivně za sebou), když dveře motelového pokoje tiše cvaknou a pokojem zazní bratrovy kroky.

Ale Sam neodpoví, ani za ním nepřijde tak, jako kdykoli jindy, aby se ho zeptal, co bude k jídlu, když už nic jiného, protože Sam má necelých šestnáct, je někde uprostřed toho období, kdy šíleně roste (Dean si myslí, že ho možná bude muset zabít, pokud bude vyšší než on. Mladší bratr _nemůže_ být vyšší.) a pořád má hlad. Místo toho jeho kroky – překvapivě rychlé, když se nad tím Dean trochu zamyslí – zamíří na opačnou stranu od něj a ztratí se ve vedlejším pokoji.

Beze slova, bez pozdravu, bez nadšeného komentáře o tom, co se dozvěděl zajímavého ve škole.

Dean se zamračí a vzhlédne od práce. „Sammy?" zavolá za bratrem, a když Sam neodpoví, vlastně nevydá vůbec žádný zvuk, který by naznačoval, že ho vůbec slyšel, odloží nůž na stůl a zvedne se ze židle. Rychle se vydá za bratrem do ložnice, protože pokud si Sam po škole nepřišel pro jídlo nebo ho aspoň ozdravit, něco se děje.

„Sammy?" zopakuje a zarazí se na prahu ložnice.

Sam leží na posteli (na té dál ode dveří, vždycky na té dál ode dveří), starou přikrývku pod sebou. Je obrácený zády k němu a skrčený tak, že na délku zabírá jen polovinu postele, paže má obemknuté kolem těla, ramena napjatá, a kromě toho, že dýchá, se ani nepohne.

Deanovo zamračení se prohloubí. Co se kruci děje?

„Same?" osloví bratra opatrně a pomalu k němu vykročí. „Jsi v pořádku? Co se děje?"

Sam neodpoví a nic neřekne, ani když si Dean sedne vedle něj na postel a zlehka mu položí dlaň na rameno. Ale celý se pod jeho dotykem napne a dech se mu krátce zadrhne v hrdle. Zní trochu jakoby… plakal?

„Co je ti?" zeptá se Dean trochu hlasitěji, ale tak jemně, jak dokáže, protože dobře, možná nesnáší rozhovory o citech, ale taky nesnáší, když Sam pláče, protože se pak cítí bezmocný. A taky je docela dobře možné, že Samovi někdo ublížil, tedy fyzicky, protože Sam má sice od táty trénink jako voják a kdyby chtěl, dokázal by složit na zem i dospělého chlapa, a ani se přitom moc nezadýchat. Ale Sam vždycky všechno řeší raději rozhovorem. Ne vždycky to zabírá.

Jemně, s dlaní pořád na jeho rameni, bratra překulí na záda, aby se na něj mohl podívat, a Sam se roztřeseně nadechne, ale nebrání se, trochu jako mrtvá váha. Obličej má nezraněný, žádný monokl nebo roztržené obočí nebo ret, jak Dean očekával, a i jinak vypadá nezraněný, a i když nepláče, tváře suché, oči se mu lesknou tak moc, že to Dean vidí, i když Sam uhýbá pohledem.

„Nech mě být," řekne Sam, ale v jeho hlase není stejná energie, jako když to říká tátovi, jen únava a prosba a možná i strach. Pořád ještě se na něj odmítá podívat.

Dean se znovu zamračí, tentokrát opravdu znepokojený. Co se mohlo stát, že se Sam choval takhle? „Co se stalo? Ublížil ti někdo?"

Protože jestli ano, tak si to ten někdo zatraceně šeredně odskáče.

Sam zakroutí hlavou a v očích se mu tentokrát opravdu zalesknou slzy, když se na něj na okamžik podívá, než zase odvrátí pohled. „Nechci o tom mluvit. Budeš mě nesnášet, když ti to řeknu."

Dean překvapeně zamrká. Cože? Řekl Sam zrovna, že ho bude Dean nesnášet? Jako by na světě vůbec existovalo něco, co by ho kdy dokázalo přimět, aby bratra nesnášel. Copak Sam opravdu nevěděl, jak moc na něj Deanovi záleží?

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?" zeptá se nevěřícně a pevněji stiskne jeho rameno. Druhou ruku položí bratrovi na tvář a donutí ho, aby se na něj díval a neuhýbal očima. Mírně se k němu nakloní, obličej tak vyrovnaný, jak zrovna dokáže, protože i když tak _strašně_ nerad mluví o citech, zřejmě jsou věci, které by měl Samovi říct. Vtlouct mu je do hlavy. „Nikdy tě nebudu nesnášet. Jsi můj bratr, jsi – nejdůležitější člověk, kterého mám. Cokoli, co řekneš, nebo uděláš nebo neuděláš, to je jedno, _nikdy_ tě nebudu nesnášet."

Sam na něj zírá, oči rozšířené a rty pootevřené, jak zapomněl dýchat, a pak mu z koutku jednoho oka ukápne slza a sklouzne mu po spánku až do vlasů. Roztřese se, ale nepřestává na něj zírat, a pak –

„Dneska ve škole mě někdo přistihl v šatně," řekne slabě a roztřese se ještě víc. Oči mu zatěkají, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli chce uhnout pohledem nebo ne.

Dean se nechápavě zamračí. „Co –"

„Nebyl jsem tam sám."

Dean se mírně pousměje a trochu se uvolní. To může nakonec jenom schválit, protože bratrovi je přece už skoro šestnáct. Co na tom, že byl s někým v šatně? Nezáleželo tak moc ani na tom, že byli přistiženi, v nejhorším případě z toho možná budou drby, které se během pár hodin rozšíří mezi všemi spolužáky. No a co? To pořád nevysvětlovalo, proč z toho byl Sam tak zatraceně vykolejený.

„Jak se jmenuje?" zeptá se klidně.

Sam zaváhá a pár vteřin mlčí, a pak se zatváří prosebně a omluvně. Hlasitě polkne. „Danny."

Dean na něj na okamžik jen mlčky hledí, než mu dojde, co vlastně Sam řekl. „Oh," zamumlá a trochu kývne. Samozřejmě. Proto to Sammy tolik prožíval, proto nechtěl, aby se to rozkřiklo po škole nebo aby se to dozvěděl Dean, protože nechtěl, aby Dean věděl –

„Myslím, že jsem gay, Deane," zašeptá Sam jako by se omlouval, natáhne ruku – a možná si ani sám neuvědomuje, že to dělá – a křečovitě sevře prsty kolem rukávu Deanovy košile, jako by se bál, že Dean vstane a odejde, že ho _opustí_. Dýchá zrychleně a povrchně, nejspíš na polovině cesty k pořádnému panickému záchvatu, a vyhrabe se do sedu, ale Deanův rukáv nepustí.

Dean neví, co mu říct, protože no a co? „Já vím," oznámí tlumeně a mírně se na bratra usměje. Jendou rukou mu odhrne vlasy z čela a snaží se moc si přitom nevšímat toho, že se Sam nepřestává třást. Chytí ho pevně za ramena. „To je v pořádku."

Sam pootevře pusu a nechápavě na něj zírá. „Ty to _víš_?"

„Same," Dean nakloní hlavu na stranu a není si jistý, jestli se má na bratra usmát, nebo se raději tvářit vážně. Nakonec se usměje. „Jsi můj bratr." Potřese hlavou, protože nemůže uvěřit tomu, že to Samovi už dávno nedošlo. „_Samozřejmě_, že to vím. Nemusíš se kvůli tomu tak stresovat."

„Tobě to nevadí?" zeptá se Sam trochu nedůvěřivě.

Tentokrát se Dean opravdu rozesměje a pobaveně bratrovi rozcuchá vlasy. „Jasně že ne," řekne okamžitě, hlas jistý a dokonale upřímný a pořád ještě se stopami smíchu. „Proč by mělo? Je mi jedno, jestli se ti líbí holky nebo kluci, Sammy. Chci jenom, abys byl šťastný."

Sam na něj ohromeně zírá a po tvářích mu sklouzne pár slz, než se váhavě usměje a vezme Deana za ruku, což je něco, co neudělal už celé věky. Jako malý to dělával pořád, držel se Deana za ruku a vzhlížel k němu, jako by Dean byl tím, kdo na oblohu pověsil Měsíc, a teď mu svírá prsty, v obličeji naději, a pak se znovu zamračí a uhne pohledem. „Táta nikdy –"

Nedokončí větu, ale to, co chtěl říct, je naznačeno tak silně, že to není potřeba.

Dean se smutně zamračí. „Notak, Sammy," zamumlá konejšivě a přitáhne si bratra do náruče, paže obemknuté kolem jeho těla a bradu opřenou o temeno jeho hlavy. Sam se ho chytí kolem pasu a zatne mu prsty do látky košile, tvář schovanou v jeho krku.

Dean ucítí na kůži slzy a sevře bratra pevněji. „Zapomeň teď na tátu," řekne mu tiše. „Neudělal jsi nic špatného. Prostě jsi, jaký jsi, s tím nic neuděláš. A táta to bude muset akceptovat, pokud se rozhodneš mu to říct." Mírně se od Sama odtáhne. „Tak už přestaň brečet, nebo ti zase začnu říkat Samantha," poradí mu s širokým, až příliš veselým úsměvem.

Sam si rozpačitě otře tváře hřbetem ruky. „Blbče," počastuje ho urážkou, ale usmívá se přitom.

Dean se zazubí a uvolněně se natáhne na úzkou postel vedle bratra, paže založené za hlavou. „Tak a teď mi pověz něco o tom tvém Dannym."


End file.
